The Darker Side of a Hero
by Teen preacher
Summary: Miles Prower is faced with being on his own in a world ravaged with nuclear war. Alone and with no one there there to help him, Miles must raise himself from the dirt in a quest to avenge his fallen friends. REEDITED! ENJOY!
1. Data Entry 1

Hello my loyal fanbase, I have been on hiatus for some time now. BUT IM BACK! and have refurbished, cleaned up and reposted this story to better fit yalls palette. Enjoy! Also, I don't own anything made by Sega or Bethesda. I do own whatever I have made

* * *

The capital waists, a land ravaged by nuclear war and pain. The proverbial bowls of the wrath of God were poured out on any and everyone who dared to stand up to it. The bad thing about it is, I saw this coming...and I could have prevented it. My name is Miles k Prower and I am a survivor of a nuclear holocaust that was a losing move for both sides. So I suppose you are wondering what happened? Who started it? And how a young innocent kit was a survivor of one of mankind's greatest screw-ups. Well, I guess the only appropriate thing to do would be to tell you. That being said, sit back and listen carefully and maybe you can learn from my mistakes... someone needs to. You see, it started when I was still known as one of the heroes of Mobius, life was great... I had the girl of my dreams wrapped tight in my arms, I had the best friends anyone could ask for. Heck, I even had a brother who was closer than blood... key word had.

I was working in my shop when the sirens went off, before I knew it thousands of drop ships penetrated the atmosphere and began to attack seeking dominance over our "peaceful" Mobius. It didn't take long for Sonic to show up trailed by Knuckles, Amy and Shadow, and I had already fired up the blue typhoon's engines and raised the landing gear when they boarded (it has been some time since we had seen some decent action, and we were foaming at the mouths for adventure). I had thought up and created some new defenses including another big gun that shoots spinning balls of people. Anyways, the ships were positioned over the ever popular station square and their flagship was right in the middle. It didn't take much to tear through the battlement they had set up, and when we breached their guardian ships it was just a matter of blasting Sonic and Shadow into the flagship. Once they were in, it was only a simple matter of "having fun" as Sonic calls it and the flagship fell. I personally mopped the floors with the remaining ships which refused to surrender and the others were taken into captivity. All in a day's work. However, upon dropping everyone off and returning to my little piece of paradise, I find that there is a package left on the doorstep of my house, in it were documents from a very top secret order of "eyes" watchers, a group of people who stay in the shadows and 'manipulate' events.

Inside the package were documents which spoke of ordering an attack to influence the world powers to go after a certain region simply because they had more resources that we did. It mentioned something going terribly wrong, a disaster of great effect taking place and not even the "watchful eyes" could do anything about it. Being the skeptical kit that I am, I passed it off as another hoax by the likes of Dr. Robotnik and tossed the files. Mere days later, though, the news reporters went live with a striking report involving another mysterious note detailing an attack not too far off that no world powers will be able to stop.

That's when I decided to get serious... albeit three days too late. I pulled the files, re read every page, jot and title and began to devise a plan to stop it. I am guessing this was the idea of the person who first gave it to me, however in my egotistical logically flawed frame of mind, I played it off as another one of Robotnik's cruel tricks. This was my fatal error, I should have at least followed up and investigated the lead. But that is neither here nor there, tis best not to dwell on the past or the future will be damned.

As I was saying I was in the process of devising a way to stop it when I hear a klaxon erupt all over my workshop. Instantly I suspected the worst and once again wasn't proven wrong when my Computerized assistant Elektra appeared on my com screen informing me that a massive amount of missiles capped with ballistic nuclear warheads had been launched from seventeen of the major cities and had targeted locations of interest such as the presidential palace, GUN headquarters, angel island (why angel island you ask? Because a solar array had been set up to provide emergency power to the grids for just such a time as the country needed it.) Last but not least, station square, the main means of transport via bullet trains, boats, cars and trucks, Any and all transit had to pass through this the mother of all transit stations.

I ran for the tornado, bent on flying out and destroying those missiles and saving the day, however Elektra thwarted my path demise by sealing the blast doors. She had stated that my survival rate should I leave the workshop was below three percent. I cried and screamed and clawed at the doors, I fought to get out but not to save the day, no far from it. I selfishly fought to save my friends. Screw the world, I just wanted my friends down there with me. And Cosmo... I wanted to hold her and tell her it would be alright... The earth began to shake and I knew what was happening, the shop lights flickered but remained on and Elektra remained vigilant not to let me out even though her emotions spoke otherwise. (after I created her I gave her a way to learn on her own, and with that she developed her own computerized emotions and feelings, nothing extreme, but something to make her seem more... human).

After what felt like an eternity, the noise stopped, the earth stopped moving, and I lay there. My fingertips bleeding from clawing and fighting the doors and my muzzle wet from tears. Humanity is over and there I lie.


	2. Data Entry 2

Begin Data Entry_

It felt as though I was in a coma, like it was all just a bad dream... I knew better yet I couldn't stop myself from hoping it was. Could you? Having everything and everyone you know taken from you as you are forced into a cruel darkness that can only be imagined in the deepest of nightmares or in the acid tripped minds of video game developers. The blast doors remained sealed, still I lay there hoping to awaken from this eternal damnation, before something inside of me clicked and I began to hope ever so faintly that somehow, someway they survived. I demanded a status report from Elektra, as I began to pour over the stabilizers making sure that my underground shop remained untouched by the radiation. Everything looked good and stable as I donned a rad-suit and entered an airlock, of course, Elektra was concerned with the probability of my survival but I couldn't have cared less.

I slid the chamber shut and manually opened the door to an elevator shaft leading to the surface. My wrist com came to life as Elektra began feeding me information regarding my surroundings and I activated the lift. Being the anxious kit that I am, it felt like it was going slower than a snail as the lift made its way up. What didn't help the feeling was the sudden jolt as the lift came to a stop. Sighing, I pressed a few buttons on my wristpad and my personal maintenance nanobot came to life and freed itself from my pack. Crawling up my pant leg, I lowered my hand where it could climb on and raised it to my eye level. "Elektra" I said, "scan the circuitry and see what you can find wrong with the lift." Faster than lightning, my pmn leapt from my hand to the wall of the lift and made its way into one of the circuit panels. After a good 5 minutes, I was about to radio Elektra and see what the problem is when there was a massive spark causing the lift to begin ascending again. Being overjoyed, I opened the compartment to retrieve my bug only to find a pile of nanobits solder and burnt wire. I will need to recalibrate their systems I had thought as Elektra fed me the data on both the lift and my late bot.

I had assumed that it would go smoothly from there, however, once I had reached the top... once the lift had breached the debris, my fears were realized, my anxiousness left, and I was suddenly faced with the reality that this was something more than I thought I could handle. Still, I tucked that emotion away and began work on trying to find anyone that might have survived. Lucky for me, Elektra had activated the emergency procedures for my hanger, so everything was underground and tucked away from the blasts safely in a led lined storage room. That being said, I was able to utilize the walker mode on the X Tornado not to mention the medical equipment I had added should I find anyone in need of it. Yet, even with all this equipment, I hadn't expected it to be this bad. Nothing was recognizable. Even with my scanners and radar and anything else I could have used, it would have taken me months even years to sift through all the rubble.

I decided against searching the burnt out buildings, I knew that if anyone were caught in the initial blasts they were already dead. But something kept telling me to search for my friends, that's when I remembered the beacons in their com watches I had designed specifically to always be activated. It would aid me in the search for the team, but boy was I ever to say that my beacons did not function, they did. In fact, they were all in the vicinity of where I was located. I was happy and somewhat excited as I shifted into hover-jet mode and made my way to their location. However I didn't expect to find what I did, it was a small area untouched by the nuclear blast. It was an area that was unburnt and still as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on it. Angel Island. I know what you're thinking and yes angel island was a target, and yes, there were missiles (twenty three to be exact) that were supposed to destroy the floating island.

I suppose the "eyes" didn't count on the guardian of the island utilizing the master emeralds power as a shield to defend against the attack. I chuckled as I arrived, however my smile was short lived, as soon as I landed my eyes caught a glimpse of the destructive power of the greatest mistake ever. Hundreds upon thousands of people, most of which were on cots, some missing arms or legs others sick with advanced radiation poisoning. My heart sunk, before I could say anything, I heard the familiar sound of chaos control. I turned to face and seen Shadow touch down with another truckload of wounded soon followed by the Chaotix in a chopper carrying another group. They dropped them off and then left for more, I wanted to help but first things first. I needed to find Knuckles and figure out where Sonic and Cosmo were. When I had confronted Knuckles with my inquiry he slightly grimaced as if he was faced with an important decision.

Not using my head, I grabbed Knuckles by his collar and demanded to know where Sonic and Cosmo were. Needless to say I was met with a strong right hook. Knuckles were wanting to pummel me, I could tell lucky for me, I was able to talk him out of it by reminding him I'm just a kid and can't control my feelings. (he's not the smartest of the bunch) never the less he leads me to a tent close to the master emerald and there in that tent was it... the very last bit of hope I had left shattered. There, neatly laid out on cots covered with sheets were the unmistakable bodies of my two closest friends... Cosmo Seedrian my love, and Sonic, my brother and friend… I blacked out.


	3. Data Entry 3

Hey guys hope you are enjoying the story so far. Just a quick heads up, I am implementing buildings, single characters and such from the fallout series to better equip this fic. Enjoy!

Begin Data Entry_

I hurt... mental, spiritually, emotionally, and most of all, physically. I had just had my whole world torn away and shredded and have lived to tell about it. It was then that I decided no more. The ever watching eyes as they are called have caused enough trouble, and the world pay for their stupidity. I was through crying over everything, my love was lost as was my brother. So I did what anyone who was angry and spiteful would do, I vowed revenge and went home. I sat in my workshop on an overstuffed sofa for three days thinking. I would get calls over the comm and not answer, have people come looking for me only to have Elektra take the messages and send them on their way, heck I even went without food or water up till Elektra threatened me with inducing sleep and tube feeding me. But that's what it took and when the light bulb finally came on, it shown bright and clear what I must do.

I must end this at the source. I knew I couldn't do it alone, so I went to one of the most unlikely of people, Dr Ivo Robotnik. He was surprised that I was still alive, let alone making an offer to him. What he didn't know was that that Sonic was dead and so was my love. Once he had inquired about how I survived and why I was here instead of Sonic, I told him the truth. He was noticeably shocked, if not slightly discouraged. I would guess that He and Sonic's "relationship" was like a normality for him, it was his only absolute. His quest for dominance was only threatened by one person in his mind (Because Shadow totally couldn't snap his neck with a mere twitch of his wrist). The good doctor was never really all there in the head, which was sad because at this time, we could have used his genius to help save this world…

Sadly enough, as always He tried something, just as I thought he would. However this time Sonic was not here and it was just me. He attempted to capture me after everything I have been through and everything I had just told him, he actually thought to try and capture me. As if I wasn't already pissed off enough. I easily dodged his robotic arms, I chuckled as I calmly activated as pulse device and shut down his facility's defenses. I then pulled a pistol from behind my back and shot the remote from his hand. Robotnik gripped his now bleeding hand as I calmly walked up to him. He looked at me with shock and awe and said: "Sonic would never do that! You wouldn't want to shame your precious memory of him now would you Tails?" He just did not understand, I looked at him and leveled the gun at his forehead as memories of my lost friends raced through my mind. What can you say to someone who doesn't understand what you are going through? I looked at him and calmly said: "My name, is Miles." I did what Sonic could never do... I put a bullet in his skull, the doctor fell limp to the ground in a slowly spreading pool of blood as I lowered my gun. Yes, I killed him, I, Miles Kameron Prower, killed Doctor Robotnik. Though it didn't feel as I thought it would. I felt no remorse or regret or shame. He was my enemy and it was either him or me. It happened and it was over.

Next thing I did was take over his lab and begin to recalibrate his destructobots and send them out to give relief and aid Knuckles. As for his destroyer class bots, his army of superbots, they belonged to me as my personal group of mercenaries. And I used them in ways that Robotnik never dreamed of, I recalibrated their systems and installed a self-healing system along with other types of armor and tech weaponry. Heck I even made them impervious to emps of all kinds, but most of all... most of all I got rid of that nasty egg shape, they were the perfect soldiers. With that done, I began work on my next plan. I'm sure many of you know about the Blue Typhoon, well I made a new design that turned it into a destroyer class battleship. And the funny thing is, no one knew anything about my plans. There was no radar constantly watching me or spies invading my privacy trying to gain access to my shop. It was just me and the freedom to restore and rebuild.

I built an army, built a fully functioning battle craft, my bots began cleanup of the radiation and began the rebuilding of station square to honor the fallen heroes, and no one questioned my motives, No one stood against me, and no one knew my true intentions. I was out for revenge, and the way it looked then said I would have everything exactly how I wanted it. But of course as you know nothing is as it seems. As I began sending out scouting droids I received reports that remaining GUN forces had begun to muster around an old abandoned facility known as Helios one. At first glance I had begun to think it was just another solar energy facility, but I wasn't sure and the last time I dismissed something like that... the world ended.

So I decided to do something so dangerous and stupid that it just might work, I infiltrated their ranks, posed as a scientist, and began to dig through their files on the plant. Luck looked my way because it seemed they got a complete idiot as the science team leader. It was easy to get by him, I just asked where the toilet was and he said look to around! No security or anything whatsoever. Anyways, I walked around inside and wormed my way past guards by pretending to be on errands for "Mr Fantastic" heh heh, it was cake pure and simple. After clearing the first few floors with no successful bathroom breaks, I lucked out and found my way into the array control area that was unable to be accessed due to some group that had occupied this place before GUN did, they resurrected some fail safe protocol and activated it when they were overthrown. It was very simple to deactivate, I am surprised they didn't see it themselves (Of course they did have an idiot for a leader). All I had to do was to hack the main system via one of the turret terminals. Then I reconfigured the guidance system to only pick up human organisms so that I can walk past turrets without fear of being shot, simple telemetries, that and its one of the pros of being a fox.

Once inside you would not believe what I found, everything that has to do with solar warfare. Yep, you guessed it. This was not just a solar power plant, Helios was a weapon of mass destruction. A laser of sorts which utilizes the solar power from the sun via the solar reflectors. Once the rays are harnessed then a devastating blast can be shot anywhere that the satellite can target. Of course you know, I could utilize this in my soon coming war with the secret society that killed my friends. I was overjoyed at the idea that this survived the blasts as was I eager to test it out, and I had the perfect targets.

Recalibrating the focus on the beam I was able to fire with pinpoint accuracy on any target I wanted even one as small as a baseball, all that I needed to do now was set an auto cycle up and presto now the device was fully automated and the set targets just happened to be the gun agents outside. It was just a flick of a switch away. Oddly enough, it was at that moment that my conscience caught up to me, these men were hired to follow orders yet those orders killed innocents. it was a 50/50 sinner saint view, so I gave a warning, those willing to abandon their post and flee were allowed to do so since they are still able to think on their own. Those who stayed behind were to be judged and executed. As I had thought only a handful stayed behind as propaganda began playing about GUN's involvement in the end of the world, I knew I had struck a nerve. At the same time I didn't care, because they had no idea who was responsible for it. It was simplistic beauty.

Would that you could have been there, I had walked out onto the observation deck to watch my new machine work. There were GUN soldiers yelling at me and readying their rifles as I simply laughed and waved, I was still in a GUN science team uniform and this had caused them to become somewhat confused, and it was at that moment that I flipped the switch. I would say that It took maybe 15 seconds before a blinding light caused me to avert my eyes but once it had died down I turned back to look and see that they were still alive, my expression dropped, how could it have failed? I asked myself this question while looking at the soldiers who were looking about as if trying to figure out for themselves what had happened.

And then my hopeful wish flourished, at that very moment a concentrated amber ray came from out of the clear blue sky and turned one of the men to dust, soon it was followed by another, and another. And soon every single member of the GUN unit was nothing more than a simple pile of ash. Things are going very well indeed.

End Data Entry_


	4. Data Entry 4

Begin Data Entry_

Four months. Four months have passed since I activated Helios, and four months since I had last heard from any GUN forces. However on this day in particular, revenge was the furthest thing from my mind. I had just landed in the middle of station square as a ribbon was cut on a huge tarp and a memorial was unveiled for those who died on Doomsday almost a year ago. As I approached the monument, I could just make out a beautifully adorned tent that had been set up for close friends and family of Cosmo and Sonic's. Outside there were chairs set up in rows numbering into the hundreds Along with them, there was a mobile PA system, All for those who wished to attend the funeral for our fallen heroes.

As I made my way to the tent, I passed families that had begun to place objects near the monument signifying their loved ones, I began to tear up when I saw a little girl crying with her older brother as they placed a photo of their parents on the monument. I still had no idea of knowing whether or not they had survived the blasts, I dare not let hope spring up again, and I don't think I could cope with disappointment... not again. As I entered the tent I caught sight of two very familiar faces that I had not seen for several years. Sonya and Manic, Sonic's two younger blood siblings, as I approached, Sonya ran up to me and buried her head in my chest as she began to cry, and as for Manic well... his gaze was fixed on the casket in front of him. Amy had come to take Sonya for a walk so they could console each other, I took this time to meet up with Manic.

I don't think I have ever seen someone so impacted by death, I cried and then bottled it up and vowed revenge, but Manic, you could tell he had let this lay all over him.

He stood motionless, his eyes resting on his late brother's face, he took no notice as I placed an arm around him, however, once I began to try and pull him away... he slung my arm off him like it was hot and turned with clenched fists raised for a fight. As I backed up, he snapped out of it and began rubbing his neck, he tried to apologize, but I informed him that I understood and that nothing was wrong with his reaction. I invited him out to the back of the tent and we talked privately about what has been happening and how things are where they lived, no difference, no less shedding of blood. They had come because they had been unaware of what happened here. And they only found out yesterday about Sonic's death. I know it was hard on him... I know it. I know what it's like to lose a brother... I know all too well.

We spoke for several minutes reliving our moments with fallen friends, and lost time. Manic had spoken of the good days when he, Sonic and Sonia had started a band called _The Sonic Underground_ he mentioned that just the other week he had made up his mind to talk with sonic about restarting the group for one last ride. I was amazed for the most part, I hadn't even known about Sonic's band membership. Of course aside from his family, Sonic never really spoke about his past. This was also when Manic informed me that he and his sister no longer had a dwelling in which to stay where they were. (Another reason why they came here.) So I had made arrangements for Manic and Sonya to come and stay with me for a while, of course Manic said he would discuss it with Sonya later and I agreed wholeheartedly, I just figured it would have been nice to have someone there to talk to, not to mention he reminds me a lot of Sonic.

As we walked into the tent again, I was informed that the service was ready to start, I took my seat as did Manic with his sister and Knuckles stood to speak. The service went on without any interruptions as friends got up to speak, even Shadow stood and said something in remembrance. Then it was my turn, I still remember the speech, I doubt it will be one I will forget ever.

"Friends, family, brothers and sisters. Thank you all for attending, I do not think that any of us will forget the impact that these two heroes had on our lives. The kindhearted Cosmo Seedrian, and the blue blur of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog (Only I knew his real name, well me, Manic and Sonya) today we lay them to rest forever entombed in this earth and in our hearts. But for a moment, let us embrace the memories of our fallen friends. Cosmo, with her love and concern for all living creatures, not only did she sacrifice herself to end the dark oaks reign only to be returned to us by the grace of God, but she also became a leading voice in the fight for orphan's rights to a life. She was a caring person all around and always counted on to do as she promised, she was my love, my life, my... everything, in fact the day that the world ended was to be the day that I was to ask for her hand however, that is neither here nor now, We will see each other again. And Sonic, words cannot describe the change he brought to this world, from toppling the mighty Robotnik Empire, to aiding in the defense against Dark Oak, his heroic deeds will forever be in our hearts. I will never forget them, as I am sure that none of us here will either, but friends, the truth is the truth. Today, we lay the bodies of two great people to the rest that they have earned yet should never have come in the way that it did. Weep not just for them, but for the world, for those who have fallen all over the world, it is their deaths that would bear heavily on the minds of our heroes, not their own, for have there not been times when they would risk everything to keep the safety of those in need of it? Friends, the world has fallen, but we will rise again, these heroes have fallen but more will arise. Rejoice and be glad, for great will be the reward they receive when they stand before God. Has it not been said, greater love has no one than those who lay their lives down for their friends? Thank you."

I log this so that someday if by some chance this is read, then Sonic and Cosmo's deeds will be remembered, at least here. That being said, the banquet that had been put together after the service was astounding, people from all over had brought something to give to others. Even those who had almost nothing brought something. I even went as far as to have my bots aid in the serving, and entertainment. The kids enjoyed that I dare say. Shadow and Knuckles had even piloted the planes I had built for them during the Metorex era and had used them to leave colorful smoke streams through the air. Sadly, it couldn't last forever. We, the people of Mobius, had to return to the dank wasteland that was home, but not before realizing that Station square was not just a memorial, but a beacon. One of hope after that was all said and done the world had begun to return to its normal state of motion, as if nothing had happened. I was in my workshop and had just sat down to begin going through old boxes I found on the blue typhoon when Elektra informed me that I had two visitors and both of them were hedgehogs. As they came in I met them at the main entrance, I noticed that only one of them had brought any sort of baggage.

As we spoke Manic had mentioned that Amanda, Shadow's fiancée, had spoken to them after the service and Sonya agreed to stay with her while Manic stayed with me, I guess girls need their space. At any rate, it was about that time that Amanda and Shadow came to see how I was holding up, I was always one for company, but with everything that has happened I found myself becoming more of a recluse. Still, we spoke for a while and after Shadow, Amanda and Sonya had taken leave, I decided to show my new roommate where his sleeping quarters would be. Needless to say, he was wide eyed, he hadn't got to see the Blue Typhoon in its new state, the only time he even caught a glance of it, was when they greeted Sonic and the rest of us when we landed after the final Metorex battle. It was all torn up then, holes everywhere on the outside let alone the inside of it. It was only just that Manic should have his brother's old room, though upon revealing this to him, I received more tears that words. That didn't bother me though, and after making sure that he was set up alright, I made my leave for my quarters.

I think I have done very well for myself having been someone who was not at all prepared for a nuclear attack. I mean, yes my upper workshop was gone as was my home, but everything below ground survived and all that I would ever need was on the blue typhoon it was like a home away from home... on a battleship.


	5. Data Entry 5

Begin Data Entry_

It has been a full year since I have last accessed this data journal and oh the changes a year can make. The surviving citizens of Mobius have banded together! Albeit under three very different factions. There's the G.U.N. Remnants, I had initially thought that I had all but wiped them from this desolate plain, but somehow they have managed to survive, not only that, they have grown in numbers and have built a thriving community in two different locations, those being The Mobian Badlands, and The Mobian Desert. From here they have become a constant annoyance, a fly in ointment, as it were. Around the areas surrounding them are various..."tribes" if you will, gangs of thugs to be point blank. Their only goal is chaos, that and feeding their starving stomachs. The Remnants contract them from time to time and they are hired on as extra guns and live Shields in exchange for guns, food, and the freedom to do as they wish.

Then there are the New Independent Colonies (NIC), they hail from the former kingdom of Mercia, its castle (or what's left of it) being their HQ. They are surrounded by the Emerald Sea on two sides and like GUN, They have contracted thugs standing watch over their beloved city. However, the things that separate these two factions are their leadership, while one holds military dictatorship (GUN), the other, clings to old world diplomacy and democracy (NIC). Why they hold to the old ways is an unanswered question… if insanity is expecting different results after multiple attempts, then they are lunatics of the highest echelon.

That leaves us with one other faction, Me. I control Angel Island. I control Ground Zero (Station Square), and The Mystic Ruins (The Great Forest). The space colony ARK is willingly at my beck and call and the floating fortress that is the Blue Typhoon, has enough firepower in its mac cannons alone to punch a hole clean through a fleet of battleships. However as much as probably any of you who think I have, I have not clung to the old ways of Mobius, my rule... is that of an empire. I know what you must be thinking, no I have not gone completely insane nor have I become another Robotnik. I am saving the world from itself. These people live in fear and hate, and they war over something as simple as a meal, what I have done in creating this empire is I has ensured the survival of Mobius until a time in which the proper system of government can be set up without fear of attack from the opposing sides

I know what you're thinking, I'm not forcing them to join, and these good people are free to leave of their own accord. However, I sat down with Knuckles and Shadow and spent several long, grueling days developing the statutes of order that all the people have over joyously agreed to. To top it off, it was also within mere weeks of the order taking effect that the miniature wars stopped completely, that violence took a back seat as humanity began rebuilding together.

With the aid of my civil defense bots the regions are safe, and power has even been restored in some of the major cities. The other factions do not like the idea, however they are too busy slicing at one another's throats to even cast a wandering eye in my direction. All the while my cities are continuing to flourish in everything from food and water, to power and peace, not to mention that my army is increasing by the day.

Someday they will war with one another and the victor will sound his victorious roar there by rallying the troops on their march to demand surrender from yours truly. However, by the time that they actually do come to me with their demand, I will have tripled my army in size. Though I fear, sometimes things never go as planned.

Data Corrupt_

Rerouting to next available data block_

One year, one year since the unification of the NIC and the GUN remnants under their new Rule, and one year since the threats and demands for my surrender have started to pour in. It's all happening just as I had predicted, I had anticipated such an alliance, though I will admit, I wish I would have had more time to prepare. No matter, they have but a handful of mercenaries they could spare, and it would take that and nearly all of their city guard to even try and mount an attack. GUN wouldn't risk it knowing that their headquarters would be left exposed. perhaps its time I sent in a spy...

Data Corrupted_

Rerouting to next available data block_

Attempting a false treaty with my empire? Leaving me to find out that they have declared war on us, just as my pen began to drag across the paper? I am not so much surprised, as I am dumbfounded. They are the fabled GUN. But in their ranks they hold the people of NIC who lack any order in their plans… Though some would say it was fate. I say its pure human egocentrism. They possess the desire to be in power and control what they fear. Well, bad news for them… These ramparts will stand firm against any attack. My people will not know fear or terror, their peace will not be interrupted. However, on the side of the now unified adversary, I will strike fear into the very marrow of their bones! I will cause their knees to knock together from fright. I will bring their lavish visage, to ruin. All will know that my people are free, and protected. There will be no inimical annexation, and no disruption of order… The Mobian Empire will remain resilient and unwavering and will remain a beacon of hope to a dying world.

Venting aside…They have a name now, the Union of Order. They derived their rules from the olden secret societies, and have even constructed their own ceremony the 'oath to order' .I had my suspicions, I suspected that this new alliance would make the attempt to march into this... sanctuary for humanity. It is sad, even with my vast knowledge of psychology, I cannot tell what causes the human mind to be bent towards power, rather than rational thought. But now is no time to contemplate the past. Now, we fight... for freedom, for justice...for life.


	6. Data Entry 6

Begin Data Entry_

Nine months, it has been nine peaceful and glorious months since the last failed attack by the Union of Order. I must say that it has been sweet, and well-earned, the people of my peaceful utopia have waxed strong in their ability to survive. And the once battered and beaten populace known as "waste landers" are once again living in civilized environments, clean water, clean air, and fresh crops. Hm hm, soon it will spread to other regions and the world will see that humanity can trul_

Data Corrupted_ Rerouting to next available Data Block_

Crosses…. They put my scouts on crosses… Of all the things they could have done to send me a message, they nailed a human being to a cross. I miss Robotnik, I really do, and I mean at least he was civil in his actions and not malevolent and cold-blooded… Well, message received. The UO wants a war. They demand that I stand down and join in the annexation of Mobius… I will not. I cannot. Not after everything that I've done, that WE'VE done, not after rebuilding these people's lives and giving them peace. No. I will not have it, I will take this fight to their doorstep and even the very gates of hell itself will not hold me back. I have issued the order for Helios to be primed and prepared, as well as the newly installed minimacs on Angel Island, and the supermacs on space colony ARK. The UO will regret making this deci-

Data Corrupted_ Rerouting to next available Data Block_

I began punching holes in their defensive line easily with Helios. It was as if their heavies were armed with butter, the heat from the blast warped their weapons and disintegrated their ground troops. They still have no idea where the blasts come from. Then the UO had the nerve to attack some of my outlying coastline cities, I guess they hadn't expected a blast from a supermac to punch a hole clean through their "battle freighter", but that's what happens when I get pissed. And now, sadly, it has sunk to the bottom of the Emerald Sea. (Allowing for a bit of pride to show here).

It was after this last attack that the UO made the poor decision to act irresponsible and mount a large frontal attack on my city's outer walls. Five thousand men armed with rocket launchers, grenades, and machine guns, came knocking on my walls. I calculated where the breach would be, and prepared a little surprise for them when they punched through. It didn't take them long to breach my northern walls, just as I calculated, but I am not saddened by this, for you see, when they swarmed in, they were met by MY heavies. That is to say, 36 fully automated Titan class robots. Robotnik, had the design… a 24 foot tall armored beast of a bot, equipped with hardened tungsten titanium carbide armor, two fifth echelon cerebral processors, giving them the ability to perform at their peak with precision accuracy even on limited power. Oh and speaking of power, their battery packs consist of 14 interlinked odyssey pc5200 micro fusion cells hardened against any emp bursts. They possessed an infrastructure similar to the workings of a human body, the "Heart" pumped power, oil, and hydraulic fluid throughout a series of veins in the system. The "lungs" kept the internal systems from overheating, while the "Intestines" filtered, processed, and cleaned the used fluids before sending them through the systems again. The titans possessed a stealth field that could run strong for weeks so that if I ever choose, I could place my titans at certain strategic locations and order them to wait unseen until time to strike. If I were roman, they would be my legates. Originally Robotnik, though he had the idea, couldn't take the plans from paper to production, I suppose he feared what would happen if they lost control, but I had the knowhow and will.

Anyways. I had waited for the UO to enter fully and begin their assault before I gave the order to drop the stealth fields there by revealing my titans and beginning the skirmish. The UO fired upon them, I felt bad because the bullets simply ricocheted off of their armor. They then launched a series of missiles which blew up on contact, these too were as gnats. Then it was my turn, I gave the UO the option of surrender, an option which they refused, and then my Titan's shoulder mounted quad set Gatling lasers tore through their ranks like tissue paper. All and all the encounter took six minutes, then silence fell as my titans disengaged their weapons. The UO retreated, their banners, flags, and firearms were gathered up and either incinerated or given to my people as mementos. Today truly put things into perspective. The UO has no chance of bre-

Data Corrupted_ Rerouting to next available Data Block_

Psychotropics...mind benders... my people had no chance. Only fifty percent of the community could be evacuated before the spores were released, the other half... delusions, nightmares, death and mental decay. The people, my, people were dying and again I was powerless to stop it… This was all caused by something I thought had been destroyed long ago. The egg carrier, Dr. Robotnik's flagship. Sonic and I had sunk it to the ocean floor years ago and I had thought it imploded, apparently the UO managed to salvage and surface what was left. As luck would have it, nearly all of the armored units were destroyed, the aircrafts had "hedgehog" shaped holes all through them, and the tanks were left to decay at the ocean's mercy. However, one of the intact parts was the biological experimentations lab. Not to mention a vast amount of dead robots, they themselves are useless, however the cannons and machine guns on their arms are not. I say this to reveal a hard fact… The Union of Order has launched a biological war.

What's sad is that they forget one thing, and that is who I am. I am Miles Prower. Emperor of the Mobian Empire. Leader of a search and rescue team that has saved a million plus citizens. I have Helios 1, Robotnik's former Underground base, and a fully armed and operational land sea and air battleship. I have the ability to use the impenetrable fortress that is Angel Island and the space colony ARK for whatever I deem worthy. And to top it off, my army of self-healing self-maintaining fighter class bots do not need food or water to keep fighting.

Why am I saying all of this? Because if someone reads this in the future, either by book or by my death, I want you to know who I really am. I'm no monster… My heart beats for my people, and for their future… And to be honest. I also say this to convince myself... I guess I can be honest to whoever reads this, I…I know that I have to be strong. I'm leading a striving empire. The people need someone who they can look up to since Sonic... Sometime it seems that his shoes are too big to fill, however I cannot relent. No, I cannot give up. I know he wouldn't want that and I know he wouldn't give up either. I know that I have the unending support of Knuckles and Shadow, Rouge, and even Amy and Cream, but even the latter three are halfway across the globe funding their own salvation efforts. I cannot be a replacement for Sonic, but I can be a hole filler, I have done what he would have wanted. I elevated a nation from rubble, and I united a divided and dying people. I can even… Enough. I have driven far enough into my subconscious for now. There is no sense in bringing up the past. Now, it's time to act, the remaining people uninfected by the spores are safely relocated to Angel Island, its course is chartering towards the north where the cold will kill anything germ wise that had managed to come with the people. The Blue Typhoon Is safely orbiting space colony ARK where Shadow is making preparations as I write to house some of the victims affected by the attacks. Yes. The UO has tried to fight me with everything, and they have taken the city of peace from the people. They think they have me vulnerable and broken.

I have sat back took my time. Now it's my turn. This just isn't just for the places I protected. Now I am fighting to take ALL of Mobius. I will restore order and government. I will destroy tyranny and dictatorship. The people will be free from these things once more, and forever. So long as my chest draws breathe.


End file.
